memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Chimes at Midnight
Description In a continuum where Spock died during childhood, an Andorian named Thelin became Captain Kirk's stalwart friend and first officer. But at the moment of Khan's final defeat, history takes an even stranger turn, and the emerging potential of Project Genesis is revealed as the galaxy's greatest hope . . . and its most ominous threat. References Characters :Aratenik • Azetbur • • Pavel Chekov • Croy • Thali sh'Dani • Caithlin Dar • Arne Darvin • Dralath • Jonathan Esteban • Gorkon • Kamarag • Mack Kane • Kerla • Daniel Kilmer • Jennifer Kilmer • Sarah Kilmer • James T. Kirk • Kruge • • Maltz • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Leonard McCoy • Harold Morrow • Pardek • Patel • Ra-ghoratreii • Robert • Hiram Roth • Saavik • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Sentek • Lawrence Styles • Hikaru Sulu • Sybok • T'Pragh • Torg • Penda Ubuntu • Nyota Uhura • Thelin th'Valrass • Patrick West • Zheva Jedda Adzhin-Dall • Lance Cartwright • Charvanek • Frankenstein • God • Amanda Grayson • Vance Madison • Delwin March • Nanclus • • Salok • Khan Noonien Singh • William Smillie • Spock • St. John Talbot • Thori • Uzaveh Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • • • Starfleet One • Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Andoria • Beta Quadrant • Earth • France • India • Khitomer • Le'Tenya Camp • Mutara Nebula • Mutara sector • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Praxis • Qo'noS • Rigel X • Romulus • San Francisco • ShiKahr • Sol system • Alpha Centauri • Archanis sector • Betazed • Deep Space Station K-7 • Gamma Eri • Gre'thor • Hellguard • Khyzhon Sea • Klingon Neutral Zone • Laibok • Mars • Nimbus III • Pacifica • Sherman's Planet • Regula One • Romulan Neutral Zone • Tarsus IV • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Weytahn • Weyzhiss Mountains Races and cultures :Aenar • Andorian • Efrosian • Human • Klingon • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan Organian States and organizations :Aenar Ministry of Health • Andorian Science Institute • Chancellor of the Klingon Empire • Continuing Committee • Eveste Elders • Federation Council • Federation News Service • Federation Secretary of Defense • Judge Advocate General • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Romulan Star Empire • Spacedock Command • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets V'Shar • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Science Academy Science and classification :antimatter • antimatter pod • blood • bloodstream • Cetacean Probe • cloaking device • communicator • copper • cordrazine • disruptor • DNA • duranium • food synthesizer • galaxy • Genesis Device • hyronalin • impulse engine • inertial dampener • intermix chamber • iron • kelbonite • liquid • maneuvering thruster • mind-sifter • oxygen • parsec • phaser • Project Genesis • protomatter • radiation • shield emitter • shields • snow • subspace • tentacle • terraforming • time • torpedo • translator • transporter • tricorder • tritanium • turbolift • warp core • warp drive Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • cadet • captain • doctor • first officer • mentor • officer • Praetor • Presider of the Council • soldier Other references :ale • Altair water • Andorian redbat • bottle • bridge • brig • cabinet • cacti • chair • drink • engineering • Genesis War • glass • government • homeworld • intensive care ward • jolan'tru • kahs-wan • kitchen • marriage • morgue • no-win scenario • Operation Olympius • Organian Peace Treaty • petaQ • planet • province • red alert • Romulan ale • shelthreth • shuttlebay • sickbay • sleeve • transporter room • tribble • Trojan Horse • Vulcan death grip • Vulcan mind meld • Vulcan nerve pinch • wine rack • year • zhavey Appendices Related media - Thelin was first introduced in this episode of The Animated Series as Kirk's first officer in a timeline were Spock died in an accident during his childhood. Background *''Star Trek Magazine'' #139 included an excerpt from this story, including an introduction by the author and an illustration of Thelin. *This story takes its name from William Shakespeare's Henry IV, Part II, Act III. *The contributors to this wiki and Memory Alpha are thanked by the author. Connections Timeline category:myriad Universes novels category:tOS short stories